I Caitlin take the Anthony
by mnstonecold
Summary: A AU story four years after Twilight. Will be finishising this week or soon after 111407.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

_'I Caitlin take the Anthony...'_

alternate universe set four years after

I Don't own NCIS. It is owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS Paramount Television...

Chapter one

Four years ago...

The elevator doors open and Ari walks in with Bravo-51. He close the doors and goes up. As he does he hears the gunshots from the building that Gibbs is raiding. He arrives at the roof and runs up and down the angles to get to his sniper nest. He takes off the lenses caps and proceeds to aim.

He looks around the roof and sees DiNozzo shoot the terrorist at the flight controller. Then he looks down at McGee who is trying to block the target drone. Another shooter fires at McGee and Ari's first shot misses. He shoots the controller with his second.

He then turns his attention to the roof and sees Kate jump in front off another shooter. Gibbs and DiNozzo stop him. They help Kate up as Ari takes aim. He puts the cross hairs on Gibbs and then to Kate. But then he turns back to Gibbs and shoots. Gibbs is hit in the neck and falls to the ground.

"Sorry Jethro..." he mutters under his breath.

DiNozzo and Kate look around and have their weapons drawn.

Four years later...

Gibbs was shot and passed away a month later. Although no one ever thought to look in his file they are about to find a monumental mistake that day he died.

Everything went on as normal. Abby was shaken by the loss of Gibbs. She and McGee comforted each and it did lead to a relationship which ultimately failed. They are just good friends now. Ducky was never the same after Gibbs died. He always used to mutter on about stories and such. But after that the stories stopped until DiNozzo and Palmer convinced him to enlighten them again.

Jenny was shaken by he partners death, but she had more important thing to do as Director. She brought Ziva in and she joined Tony's team. She and Kate never got along well that first year. Everything went well until the Cape Fear was destroyed.

Two years had gone by when Kate saw Tony in a different light. He was no longer the sexist guy she worked with. He was becoming more like Gibbs, but not completely.

Three years had gone by and McGee was in line for a tour in Iraq as a Special Agent AFLOAT. That went for six months and he started a relationship with a Navy Lieutenant. But tragically she was killed by a roadside bomb attack.. It changed Tim somehow. No one knows why.

Oh, and as for Ari. Well with Ziva's help he was able to sneak out of the country. The entire team wants payback. They also don't know he is Ziva's bother. But all the secrets will come out.

At a cafe outside of Georgetown, Kate and Tony are discussing wedding plans for their nuptuals in about a month.

"I like the white lilies with red roses." Kate says.

"Well I like the red roses and the yellow roses." Tony objects.

"Do you always have to object to what I says."

"Hey, It's my wedding too. I want some control."

"Well..." smiling coyly. "You have complete control over me in the Bahamas."

"Yeah. I can't wait." Tony says. The two share a kiss and Tony gets up to go.

"Can I get you another cup, dear?"

"Yes, please."

Tony goes inside to refill, when Kate hear a familiar voice.

"It's a dangerous night, Caitlin. Shouldn't you be home resting?" Ari says.

She reaches for her Sig Sauer but is stopped by Ari.

"I wouldn't do that in a crowded place. I just want to talk to you and your fiancée. I let you know when and where."

"How about right now, Ari." tony says returning to the table.

"Very well. I want to know who has been pursuing me for the last three and a half years. Is it NCIS or Mossad?"

"I don't know that Ari. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you!"

"You know I have ways of finding out." He says.

"Yeah, well if you don't figure out a way to leave we'll have you arrested for the murder of Agent Gibbs." Kate says.

"Come now Caitlin. You really think I killed Gibbs. There is much you don't know. I suggest you look back at that case file. You might find something interesting."

Ari walks off and Tony reaches for his phone which is missing. Ari shows him the phone and tosses it in the street. He then disappears into the crowd.

"You think what he said is true?"

"With Ari you never believe what he says is true." Tony says.

The two agent go to leave when they hear a voice from the past says, "Where'd he go, and why didn't you stop him?"

The couple turns around and says together, "Gibbs!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Author note: I'm going to take this to the main event of the story.

Black & white scene break-Ziva with a shocked look.

As Tony and Kate are glad that Gibbs is back others are not. It appears that Jen didn't explain she knew Gibbs before. She does now with the team. She also pushes Ziva to reveal that Ari is her half-brother.

Ari calls with a plot to abduct the vice-president and secretary of State. He employs Gibbs to sop the team at a warehouse located in Fairfax. The team lead by Tony head to the location. As what they are to expect Ari didn't explain much. They are to stop a team of terrorists from planning their plan.

It is Christmas time in Washington and people are out buying gifts and celebrating family.

"Slow down, Tony!" Kate says as they speed to the building Ari claimed there was a terrorist cell.

"I would if we had time Kate, but we don't."

"I think he's been taking to many lessons from you Ziva." Kate says.

"I agree, Kate."

The cars, arrive at the building.

"McGee, Ziva take the perimeter. Gibbs, Kate you're with me."

"You got it." Gibbs says as he is looking forward to finally catching his nemesis.

The three agents enter the building and are confronted with two armed men. They quickly take care of them.

McGee and Ziva are checking the perimeter when they find a terrorist and shoot him. Ziva tries to ask where Ari is, but he dies before he can says.

Gibbs and Kate shoot another terrorist inside the building. One runs up some stairs to the roof. They dread following, since they know what happened last time. But since it was a subterfuge to allow Gibbs to follow Ari, they are not to concerned.

Gibbs takes point and Kate and Tony head out to the roof. Kate takes out a terrorist. Tony heads around a corner and takes another. Gibbs sneaks around and sees one near a homemade helicopter trying to start it. He asks where Ari is but he doesn't answer. Tony goes to shoot but one come from behind. Kate yells at him but Gibbs stops the terrorist. Kate kills the pilot. They think they have saved the day.

"Good work, DiNozzo. I was right to leave you in charge."

"Well..." he responds, "It's like old time isn't 'boss."

"I'm not your boss, Tony. Not anymore."

"Well, if you two are through we have to find out where Ari is." Kate chime,es in.

"Yeah, let's go."

Tony turns to Gibbs and Kate and says, "You know...I knew you always had-"

A rifle shot rings out and a high velocity slug hits Tony directly in the right temple. He he falls over on his left side.

Kate is horrified at what just happened to her fiancée. Gibbs turns and looks for a movement on the surrounding buildings.

"Ari!" he swears under his breath.

Ziva is following a trail oil to an old truck parked at a nearby building. As she nears a man exits the building holding a rifle. It is Ari.

"Ari!" she yells.

"Ziva, you are not going to shoot me."

"No, but I will take you into custody. Gibbs has been tracking you for four years."

"Oh, really. Or maybe I've been tracking him. Or leading him along. Have you ever thought of that."

"Stop. Ari I will..."

"You will what. Shoot me."

She lowers her gun slightly. Ari no informs, "You better go check on you friends. They might need you help."

He enters the truck and speeds off.

She puts her gun away and runs to the building. She enters and sees the dead bodies of the terrorists and head to the stairs where McGee is sitting.

As she nears she can see he is white as a ghost.

"McGee, what is it?"

He doesn't say anything. She runs up to the roof and finds Gibbs talking on his phone to Ducky. She then see Kate crying uncontrollably over a body. It's Tony. He eyes widen and she stumbles back in shock that her team leader is dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sorry for the fast forward. It is part of the story. There will be clue in the story to lead to the end. Enjoy.

Ziva is in shock that her boss is dead. She remembers how this started. If this were a tv show it would do the black & white thing then go backwards to the beginning

Black & white teaser-Gibbs is back!

"Gibbs!" the agents ask again.

"Yeah..." he says as he put his gun away.

"How co-" Tony stutters.

"You think I'm dead. Well do I look dead to you DiNozzo!"

"How? We saw you die. Didn't we?" Kate asks.

"You saw what you needed to. It was necessary for me to disappear so I could track Ari."

"What?" Kate says.

"Come on, let's go."

In the bullpen, McGee and Ziva are working trying to ignore the director walking down the stairs.

"McGee, where is DiNozzo and Todd?"

"Uh, I don't think they're back from dinner, Director."

"Well when they get back I need to see them immediately. We have a situation."

"What situation?" Ziva asks.

"We think that a wanted Hammas terrorist is back in the country."

"Who?" Ziva asks not wanting it to be her brother.

"Ari!" Tony says as he and Kate arrive and head to their desks. They both put their weapons away and go to the director.

"How do you know?"

"We just met him for dinner." Kate says sarcastically.

"Well, we need to find him and bring him in for questioning."

"That's going to be hard to do, ma'am. He hasn't been able to be caught in almost four years." Tony says.

"Well we need to try. What did he want?"

"He's planning an attempt on my teams life."

Puzzled Jen asks, "How do you know that?"

"Because I told the, Director." Gibbs says as he arrives. McGee and Jen are in total shock. Ziva seems to recognize him from file made after his supposed death.

"Jethro?" Jen asks, not believing what she is seeing.

"Yeah, it's me." he turns to McGee, "Close your mouth McGee it's not that impressive."

"How did you..." she queries.

"Let's talk. I need to contact my boss."

They leave for MTAC and the others question Tony.

"He's still alive!" McGee says.

"Apparently." Ziva chimes in.

"Did you know?" McGee asks.

"If I did I would have told you. Now get to work, we know Ari is still in the surrounding area. Search all meeting of known Hammas and Al-Queda cells in the DC area."

"Yes, boss." all three chime in.

In MTAC, Jen is interested in who Gibbs' boss is.

The scene come up and she see an older balding man.

"Deputy Director Morrow?"

"Director Shepard, how are you?"

"Uh, good. Can you explain..." as she points to Gibbs.

"I assume Ari is back in country Agent Gibbs."

"That's affirmative, sir. I'm working with my old team to find him. He has made a threat against them."

Gibbs remembers back to a bar in the Philippines that he tracked Ari to. He was late but Ari left a note of his intentions.

"He's after someone at NCIS. I'm going to have to work with them in oredto catch him."

"Do it, Gibbs. But don't get cozy, he might be bluffing."

"Yes, sir." Gibbs says as the screen goes blank.

"Now you know, Director." Gibbs says as he leaves to reunite with the rest of the team.

In Abby's lab she is at work processing evidence from open case files. She has one lone blown up picture of Gibbs on her wall adjacent from he gunshot to the spine picture.

"Abby, what do you have for me?" Tony says as he and Kate walk in.

"What no recording? You must be in a hurry."

"I'm almost done running the blood from the Simpson case. I sti-"

"It'll have to wait. We need the intel program you and McGee made to find known terrorist cells."

"Yeah, let me punch it for you." She goes to her computer and a map odDC shows 5 known places where there are cells. Two in Norfolk, one in Newport News, and in central Virginia and one in Fairfax.

"There they are. What group are we looking for?"

"Not a group, a person." Kate informs.

"Who?" Abby asks. She sees the concern on their faces as she realizes who.

"No." she says as she remembers going to Gibbs' funeral.

"He's back, and he's planning an attack on NCIS. We don't know who his target is yet." Tony informs.

"We have to get him. He is the last piece of the puzzle to stop these nightmares I've been having." Abby says nervously.

"What nightmares?" Tony asks.

"She has been having nightmares of McGee being killed and Ari was responsible." Kate reports.

"Well we won't let that happen."

"Are you sure? I can't go through that again. I just can't."

"Well, you maybe surprised..." Kate says as Gibbs enters.

Abby screams in shock and then realizes it is a dream it is real. He's alive. He is well and he is going to get his butt kicked for doing what he did.

"Abby." he says calmly.

She runs and tackle hugs him and then starts hitting him.. "Do you realize what you did to me! Huh! How could you do that! That was so..." as she breaks down, Gibbs holds her again.

"I missed you to, Abbs."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Revelations of shadows

Ducky and Palmer arrive to the lab to welcome Gibbs back.

"Jethro! I should have known a bullet wouldn't stop you. Welcome back."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again Agent Gibbs." Palmer says.

"It's only temporary, Duck. But, it is good to be back. I even missed Palmer a little."

"Really?" Jimmy asks with glee.

Gibbs nods his head and Palmer is estacticalong with the rest.

"Why do you think Gibbs was tracking Ari?" McGee asks Ziva in the bullpen.

Ziva is lost in her thought and doesn't respond.

"Ziva?"

"Yes, McGee. What do you have?"

"Why do you think Gibbs was tracking..."

"I have to see the director." she gets up to leave and McGee thinks nothing of it.

"Ziva, come in." as she enters the door to the directors office.

Cynthia has gone home by now since it's past 2100.

"What can I do for you?" Jen asks.

"I thinks it's time to reveal my past to these people. I owe that to them." Ziva explains.

"You mean about Ari being your half-brother."

"Yes. It might make things go more smoothly. Hopefully, Tony won't fire me on the spot."

"I'd be more worried about Jethro. He's taken two bullets from Ari. I don't think he going to take a third, or let Ari hurt anyone else."

"I hope you're right Jenny. I just don't want to be the proverbial snake in the grass."

"I'm sure it won't come to that, Ziva. I'm sure they'll understand why."

Twenty minutes later, it's been revealed to all and there seems to be some dis contention.

"How in the hell could you not tell us?" Kate yells.

"I-" Ziva tries to speak.

"It isn't her-" Jen tries to intervene.

"The bastard has put two bullets through me, Jen. I don't care who's brother he is, he is going to be caught, and killed!" Gibbs yells. He grabs his coat and walks off.

"Why didn't you tell me in private, Ziva." Tony asks concerned by her facial expression of fear.

"I didn't know how everyone would take it."

"Well, I appreciate you telling us, Ziva. Although he is a bastard and he did put a bullet through Gerald's shoulder. He is still you brother and we should respect that." Ducky calmly says.

"Yeah, well I could have killed them then too. But now I'm sure Gibbs is going to finish the job." Kate growls.

"Every bit of respect and friendship I had for you is now gone!" Abby yells and stomps off.

"Gibbs is a man with blood in his eyes. He want revenge."

"Oh, McGee. Is it as simple as that." as Ziva gets up. "You really think that is all that Gibbs has planned for my brother-ARI!" she slaps him on the back of the head and runs away.

"I thought only Kate could get her that angry." McGee observes.

"She need some space. We'll give it to her. Even thought her brother is public enemy number one, she is still an NCIS agent, and we will treat her like one until I says different. Is that clear!" Tony orders.

"Yes, Boss."

"Yeah, Tony."

An hour passes and Kate has to go to the restroom. She enters and goes to enter a stall but she hears sobbing coming from another stall. It then quiets when she asks, "Who is that?"

She goes over and pushes the door open and sees Ziva crying sitting in a ball next to the toilet. In the four years she has known Ziva she has never seen her cry. She didn't think she was even capable of it.

"Ziva? Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." she says timidly. Her hands shake as she gets up. "I have to, um, get back to work."

"Ziva, I'm sorry. We were just shocked at the news. We didn't mean the things we said. We are just frustrated at what we have dealt with Ari-your brother."

"Gibbs isn't."

"Isn't what?" Kate asks wiping the tears from her face.

"He isn't sorry. He wants revenge."

"Revenge is just an emotion, Ziva. We all have emotions. It's up to us how we act upon those."

She wipes her nose and composes herself, "Thank you, Kate."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it will be a normal day."

Ziva smiles as she leaves.

Gibbs is walking back from his caffeine dealer when he receives a phone call.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hello, Jethro."

"Ari?"

"I thought I took care of you. But I guess I was wrong."

"What are you planning Ari?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything."

"Because I know you Ari. I haven't followed you for the last three and a half years not to know you."

"So it was you. I thought it may have been the CIA. I'll tell you only if you try not to apprehend me."

"That's not going to happen." Gibbs informs.

"There is a Hammas terrorist cell planning to kidnap the vice-president and secretary of state. Their ransom will be $750 million. It is imperative that you stop them."

"Where?"

"Fairfax, Virginia. I will send you the grid coordinates at dawn."

The line goes dead. Gibbs heads for home to think.

He is in his basement staring at his boat. It is covered and hasn't been touched in four years. He remove the tarp and begins working on it.

"I should have know it would take more to get rid of you." Tobias Fornell says at the top of the stairs.

"It's about time Tobias. I'm not getting any younger."

Gibbs goes over to the shelf with the whiskey and pours a glass. Fornell walks down the stairs and takes the glass. They exchange a toast Gibbs drinks out of the bottle.

"To unfinished business." Gibbs says.

"You really believe Ari is planning something against NCIS."

"I see you talked to Jen."

"I thought I could see if I could help."

"I think we have it covered."

Gibbs looks at his watch. "Twenty minutes until dawn."

"What happens then?"

"Ari call for some info on a Hammas cell in Fairfax."

"You believe him?"

"No."

"But you're going to go anyway."

"If I know Ari, he won't be far away. It'll be his chance to try his plan."

"And then you'll catch him."

"Yeah...catch him."

It's now 0800. The team received the coordinates and are heading to the building in Fairfax.

"Com check. McGee. Ziva."

"We can hear you Tony."

Tony drives the first car with Gibbs and Kate. Ziva is driving the second with McGee while he traces the location to a building.

They arrive and get out of the cars. They all load their weapons.

"Ziva, McGee take the exterior. Report anything suspicious. Gibbs, Kate and I will take the inside."

"On it, boss."

The three agents cautiously enter the building. They enter and look around.

"Just like old times, ain't it Gibbs."

He smiles and then sees two men near some stairs. Gibbs sneaks around and takes out the terrorists.

They look around and find anti-tank missile launchers, high power rifles, and C-4 explosives.

"It looks like Ari was right." Kate says.

"Or he is setting us up."

"That's a lot of fire power for just a setup Gibbs." Tony observes.

Another terrorist comes from the stairwell and shoots at the agents. Kate takes him down with two shots.

"Good work, Kate."

"I've gotten a lot better, Gibbs." she exclaims.

Meanwhile outside McGee and Ziva are in a firefight with three men with machine guns. They have taken out two and finally hit the third. Ziva runs over and asks, "Where Ari?"

He struggles to breathe but dies before he can answer. She notices a dark colored SUV parked next to a nearby building. She knows he is near.

"I'm going to check out that truck." she says as she runs off.

"Wait, Ziva!" McGee yells but it is too late.

"Boss, Ziva left to check on a vehicle." McGee calls to Tony.

"Well go after her, McGee. We can't split up now." Tony orders on the radio.

Gibbs, Kate and Tony run up the stairs to find the rest of the cell.

Gibbs takes point and Kate and Tony head out to the roof. Kate takes out a terrorist. Tony heads around a corner or a air conditioning unit and takes another. Gibbs sneaks around and sees one near a homemade helicopter trying to start it.

"Where's Ari?" Gibb yells.

Tony goes to shoot but one comes from behind. Kate yells at him but Gibbs stops the terrorist. Kate kills the pilot. They think they have saved the day.

"Good work, DiNozzo. I was right to leave you in charge."

"Well..." he responds, "It's like old time isn't 'boss."

"I'm not your boss, Tony. Not anymore."

"Well, if you two are through we have to find out where Ari is." Kate chimes in.

"Yeah, let's go."

Tony turns to Gibbs and Kate and says, "You know...I knew you always had-"

A rifle shot rings out and a high velocity slug hits Tony directly in the right temple. He he falls over on his left side.

Kate is horrified at what just happened to her fiancée. Gibbs turns and looks for a movement on the surrounding buildings.

"Ari!" he swears under his breath.

Ziva is following a trail oil to an old truck parked at a nearby building. As she nears a man exits the building holding a rifle. It is Ari.

"Ari!" she yells.

"Ziva, you are not going to shoot me."

"No, but I will take you into custody. Gibbs has been tracking you for four years."

"Oh, really. Or maybe I've been tracking him. Or leading him along. Have you ever thought of that."

"Stop. Ari I will..."

"You will what. Shoot me."

She lowers her gun slightly. Ari informs, "You better go check on you friends. They might need you help."

He enters the truck and speeds off.

She puts her gun away and runs to the building. She enters and sees the dead bodies of the terrorists and head to the stairs where McGee is sitting.

As she nears she can see he is white as a ghost.

"McGee, what is it?"

He doesn't say anything. She runs up to the roof and finds Gibbs talking on his phone to Ducky. She then see Kate crying uncontrollably over a body. It's Tony. He eyes widen and she stumbles back in shock that her team leader is dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

black & white teaser- Gibbs looking upset

As Ducky and Jimmy Palmer arrive on the rooftop, they feel a serene and eerie feeling from the others. Kate is gone. McGee and Ziva are checking out the sniper's nest Ari used to shoot from. As they walk up on the body Palmer feels ill and gos to the corner and throws up.

He comes back over and Ducky observes, "It's always hard when it's someone you know."

"Thank you, Doctor." he replies trying to regain composure.

"How long, Duck?" Gibbs asks in a low voice.

"A few minutes, Jethro. We'll take care of it. You go do what you need to do to catch that bastard!"

As Ducky and Palmer prepare the body, Ducky ensures, "Yes, we'll get you home Tony. We'll get you home."

As Gibbs walks slowly down the stairs he remembers the first time he was on a rooftop shooting.

'Nice going, Gibbs. I thought you would have known better than to come back.'

"I shouldn't have, should I?"

'Questioning yourself. Is that how your going to be! How many people have to die in order for you to have your revenge, huh! Can you stop Ari from killing McGee? Ziva? Kate? Can you!'

"Boss!" McGee startles him.

"Yeah, Tim what do you have?"

"A single shell casing and tire tracks form his SUV."

"Good work. Let's get back to the lab, and get these processed."

He sees Kate sitting in the car, with a blank expression. He knows she won't be able to work for awhile.

He walks over and opens the door, "Kate, Ziva's going to take you home. Okay?"

She nods and he turns to Ziva, "You're on protection detail. Let me know if anything happens."

"Yes, Gibbs." she says in a broken voice.

"We'll get the bastard!" he ensures them.

Back at the office Jenny has just gotten the news. She has summoned Abby and Special Agent Paula Cassidy, who was on an assignment nearby.

Abby walks into Jenny's assistant's office and sees Paula there.

"Hi, Special agent Cassidy."

"Hi, Abby. Do you know what this is about?"

"No, I thought you might."

Paula notices the snow globe with a Gothic scene in the snow. She asks, "That's neat. Where did you get that from?"

"Tony gave it to me for my last birthday. He had it specially made. Isn't that sweet."

"Yeah, Tony is a nice guy."

Cynthia exits the directors office with a sullen look. She allows them in.

Jen is sitting at her desk. She puts down the files and takes off her glasses."

"I have some...news."

"What's that boss lady?" Abby gleefully asks.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo has been-was..." as she trails off not being able to finish.

But, it was enough. Paula's jaw drops and she covers he mouth. Abby's eye become large in shock ans she drops the snow globe. It falls from her grip and shatters over the carpeted floor. Abby starts to shake and cry. Paula takes a hold of her as she starts to cry as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Gibbs is sitting at Tony's desk. It used to be his desk, but it's been four years since he has been there. He thinks about the shot at himself and the one to Tony.

Two men walk up to the desk as Gibbs slams the keyboard of the computer.

"Gibbs? How are you?"

He looks up and recognizes Tobias Fornell along with an African American man.

"How do you think, Tobias!"

"That's what I was afraid of. Uh, this is Agent Sacks. He has worked with the team here on and off for the past four years."

"Agent Gibbs." he says as he extends his hand. Gibbs stares at him and ignores the gesture.

"You have our sympathy-"

"The only thing I want from you is the location of that Bastard! He is not going to do this again!" Gibbs yells as he walks away.

"I see you were right about him, Agent Fornell." Sacks observes.

"What that?"

"He is a bastard."

Ziva has arrives at Kate's house and she put her to bed. All she did from the crime scene is cry. She sobs into her pillow as she knows her Tony is gone. This makes Ziva very uncomfortable. She never has been good with dealing with upset people. She can't even watch sad movies.

'Feeling guilty Ziva.' the image of Tony that Ziva is remembering says.

"No." she replies in a soft voice.

'Then why are you here. I didn't think you liked being around when people cry.'

"I'm dealing with it." she says as she realizes how Tony is dressed.

He appears to be in a kiddie sailor suit and is holding a large lollipop. She smile and the image asks, 'What are you up to Ziva.'

He looks down and says, 'Ziva, what the hell are you thinking. I look ridiculous.'

"It fits you, Tony. I always thought you had a little boy inside you."

'Well stop it. Even though I'm dead I still don't like it.'

Ziva is reminded of the events again and then counters, "Sometimes I used to picture you without anything on."

She hears the door open and a women walks in.

"Ziva. How is she?" Paula asks.

"She's... a basket case. You heard." she asks shyly.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I am really going to miss him."

"Yeah that makes three of us." Ziva replies.

"You know, Tony and I dated for awhile. I didn't work out, but I can sure feel what Kate is feeling."

"Ah, Tony was persistent when it came to women. Apparently, I'm the only one he didn't date or sleep with."

"I doubt he would have dated the director."

"Oh, yeah. He did."

Paula gives a understanding look and then reports, "I'm here to take over protection. Gibbs wants you back at the office. ASAP."

"Very well. Let me know if she..."

"I will." Paula assures.

Ziva walks out and gets into the car. She tries to remember Tony like she just was but she can't. She pictures him as he looked on the rooftop this morning.

'It's too late now, Ziva. We just never had a chance to work out.'

"I wish I could...believe that..." she says as she breaks down crying. She places her head on the steering wheel and let's out the pain she is feeling.

In her lab Abby is holding the base of what remains of the snow globe. She cut her hand on the shards of glasses and it is bleeding all over her keyboard. She is shaking and crying and worrying. Worrying about Kate and what everyone is going to do with out him.

'Come on, Abbs, I don't want to see you like this.'

She imagines Tony with dark clothes and eyeliner on. He is also wearing a dog coller similar to hers.

'Buck up, Abby. This isn't the normal gleeful, happy Abby Scuito we're all used to.'

"She's been replaced. I'm the sad, lost worrying, Abby."

"Abby?" McGee asks as he walks in.

She jumps up and hugs McGee and continues to be emotional for a moment.

"I know, Abby." he reassures her.

She composes her self and attend her wounded hand.

"What do you have?"

"Photos and measurements of tire treads and a single bullet casing."

She gives him a look as to not to leave her alone.

"I stay and help. We have a long night."

"Yeah."

Jenny goes down to the bullpen and wants to talk to Gibbs.

"Jethro, I have called in favors to all agencies to find and capture Ari."

"What make you think they can find him? Did he leave a trail? Does he have some sort of sign on him saying, here I am come Get me!"

"Jethro, I know your upset. We all are." she says in a calm but sad voice.

"No shit Jen! You really think he did this to get to me."

"You don't?"

"No! I don't. Him killing Tony means only one thing. He wants to get to Kate. That is why I had to disappear so that she or anyone else wouldn't get hurt."

"So you are planning to bring him in alive?"

"Yeah. I want that bastard to know that he'll never get to Kate and he'll NEVER get to me!"


	7. Chapter 7

NCIS

I Caitlin take thee Anthony the final part

I don't remember the specifics because my old computer died and I lost the data referring to this, so forgive me because this will be short.

NCIS is owned by Don Bellisario and Paramount TV.

The team eventually tracks down Ari with Gibbs help. The put him into custody when Kate pulls out her Sig Sauer.

"Kate!" Gibbs warns.

"I don't care! He took him from me! I don't care!"

Ziva breaks in and Says, "Don't do this Kate. He'll be given a trial."

"You think our father will let it go that far Ziva?" Ari responds coyly.

Ziva is shocked at what he said. Kate's hand starts to shake and she lowers the weapon.

The team is relieved when Ari mocks, "I knew you where as weak as DiNozzo."

Kate then raises her weapon and shoots. The bullet impacts Ari right in the middle of his forehead. He falls back as Gibbs, McGee and most of all Ziva are in shock. Kate then hands her gun to Gibbs and then she hands him her badge and ID.

She walks out knowing she accomplished the one thing that her and Tony never did.

The funeral is the usual fanfare. Everyone weeping and mourning. All except Zive who vows to avenge her brothers death.

In Mexico, Gibbs arrives at Mike Franks place. Kate has been staying there awhile. Camilla goes to talk to her but she has not said a word in the three weeks since she's been there.

"How ya doing, probie."

"Been better, boss. How is she."

"She closed up. I don't know if she'll come out of her shell for-"

They're interrupted by a tall black man who drove in from the main road.

"Who in the hell is this." Mike asks disgusted.

"It's my new boss, Mike. You might want to rethink the whole retirement thing."

"You ready to go Jethro?" the tall man asks.

"I guess I am, Jonas. Things will work out here." Gibbs replies.

Gibbs goes with Jonas Blaine and they enter a vehicle with 'Baby blue' Charles Grey, 'Dirt Diver' Mac Gerhardt, and 'Cool Breeze' Bob Brown.

Kate looks over as they leave, and wonders if she'll see them again. The thing is she will because Ziva has been watching the whole thing from a hillside nearby. She curses in Arabic, and vows revenge for her brother.

In the end, Gibbs has been working for the Unit for the past few years, and now Ziva has a vendetta against Kate, who is wanted for questioning by the FBI and Homeland security.

And Tony rests in peace, thankfully not knowing what will happen next.

And the end is up to you...


End file.
